1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, particularly relates to a print system processing data transmitted from an application.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a user tries to print a document, a graphic, or the like generated by an application in a computer, the document, the graphic, or the like are transmitted from the application to a printer in the form of print data. In this case, a print process performed in the printer is very slower than internal processes in the computer. In order to prevent other processes in the computer are delayed by waiting for the print process, the print data is spooled in a storage device called a spooler to perform the print process independently of the internal processes. In the printer, the transmitted print data is converted into a data described by a page description language which can be executed by the printer for a print operation.
In the above mentioned print system, the print data transmitted from the application is held in the spooler before the print operation for the print data is finished, and the print data is cleared from the spooler after the print operation is finished. Therefore, when the same print data is printed again because of a printer error or the like, a user must convert the document data into the print data by the application. Then, a period of time equal to the period of time required for the first print operation is necessary. In order to solve the problem, the printed data is spooled without deletion to print the data again. For example, in a printer driver described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.H11-272432, data generated by an application is converted into print data which can be dealt with a printer and the print data is outputted to the printer, while the same data as the print data is filed and stored. Thereafter, the stored print data is printed again according to a re-printing instruction. In a printer control device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.2000-177186, print data transferred to a printer device according to an execution instruction of a re-printing function is stored, and the stored print data is re-printed when the re-printing instruction is received.
However, in the above documents, the same print data is simply spooled to re-print the print data. When the print data converted from a document or the like by an application includes an error, the document must be corrected by use of the application, then the print data must be generated again, and the print data must be transmitted to the printer. In addition, in a local area network (hereinafter referred to as LAN) system obtained by including a client computer (hereinafter referred to as “client”) and a server computer (hereinafter referred to as “server”), a printer is generally placed near the server. Therefore, when the client is distant from the server, it is preferable data correction is performed by the server near the printer than by a distant client. In printing performed by mail transfer between the client and the server, it is preferable that data correction can be performed by the server.